


Dada

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: I'm sorry [4]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: past Steve x Reader, sam x reader
Series: I'm sorry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Dada

Dinner had been enjoyable, and you were happy your family was home. Sam had pouted when it was Wanda’s turn to cuddle Owen, which you thought was adorable. However, halfway through dinner, you had to feed him. After that Sam went back to holding him, even though you said he could hang out in his little chair. “He might have forgotten me in those four days.” Sam argued cutely, making Wanda and Bucky smirk at each other. “Gotta make sure I stay his favorite.” 

“No one will steal that title from you, buddy.” Bucky chuckled. “Can we do that movie tomorrow night, doll?” He asked. “Thinking about crashing earlier.” And he knew Sam wanted some time with you.

You nodded. “Of course. Laura and the kids will be here, too. So maybe I’ll run out and get some snacks.”

“I’ll help when you do that.” Wanda smiled, standing to turn in as well. “We can get some Starbucks while we’re out.” 

“Perfect.” You beamed. “Thank you.” You stood, giving everyone a hug goodnight. “Sleep well. You all deserve it.” You smiled as they all said goodnight to Owen, too. He was beyond loved. “If you want to go relax in my room with him, I’ll clean all this up before my shower.” You told Sam. 

“Or we can leave these and turn in early? I’ll help you in the morning.” He promised. “Come on.” He held out his free hand for you. 

You looked at the dishes before taking his hand. “Okay.” You agreed shyly. He led you back to your room, which was really his now, too. He gently laid down Owen in his crib so he could get changed for bed. “I’ll go change in the bathroom.” You told him softly. 

“If that’s what makes you comfortable.” He nodded. After the birth of Owen, which he was honored to be there for, he hoped you’d be comfortable around him in all aspects. But he never pushed. He would let you go at your own pace. 

You nodded and shyly went to get ready for bed. It didn’t take you too long, both of you doing your separate routines. You brushed out your hair as you sat on the side of the bed. You looked up as Sam joined you and he sat by you, offering his hand. Blushing, you set your brush down and took it. This was the first time that you’d shared a bed in any way since before hiding in that cabin. 

He smiled softly. “I was so excited to come home knowing that I got to spend time in here with you.” He patted the bed with his free hand. “Even if we’re just relaxing.”

You smiled at him. “I was excited too. Though, I might be a bit nervous.” You admitted. 

“Why? It’s just me.” He gave your hand a squeeze. 

You shrugged. “I don’t want to mess up...or I don’t know...turn you off in anyway…” You looked down. You surprised yourself by saying that out loud. “I’m afraid to lose you.” 

He watched you for a moment. “You won’t lose me. I’m not going anywhere.” Sam’s voice was soft. He knew this fear came from what Steve did, and wouldn’t hold that against you. “I know you’re scared, but I promise I’ll do what I can to show you this is where I wanna be.” 

You looked at him. “I really do trust you.” You said honestly. “Especially with Owen.” You added, as he was the most important part of your life. 

“I’m glad.” He stared at you. “Because I love that little guy so damn much.” 

You smiled widely. “He loves you.” You said happily. 

“I’m glad.” He reached up to cup your cheek. “I think his mama is pretty damn great, too.” His thumb brushed your skin gently. 

You warmed. “I think you’re great. So great.” You put your hand over his. 

Sam’s heart was racing but he leaned in anyway. He’d wanted to kiss you for some time now, and hoped that you didn’t push you away. 

You gasped softly but moved in before either of you changed your mind. You closed your eyes, your heart hammering in your chest. 

Sam smiled as you shared a sweet kiss. He pulled back just a bit. “This okay?” He asked softly. When you nodded his face lit up. “Great.” He muttered before kissing you again. The both of you sharing a few more pecks before getting under the covers, automatically snuggling together. He wrapped his arms around you as you buried yourself in his chest. “Night, sweetheart.” He whispered. 

* * *

Sam grinned as he stepped off the plan to see you with Owen on your hip. The nearly toddler squealed when he saw his daddy. Crouching, you set him down to go to Sam. He had started walking just the day before. Sam beamed as he ran into his arms. “My big boy!” He lifted him up, feeling very proud. “Oh, you’re getting too big!” He hugged him as he went to greet you. “Hey, babe.” 

“Welcome home.” You pecked his lips. “We missed you. I had a sad baby missing his daddy at bedtime.” You rubbed Owen’s back as he had his head on Sam’s shoulder. 

“Awe, buddy.” He kissed his head. “I’m home now.” 

“We’re chopped meat.” Bucky told Clint as they passed. 

You chuckled. “I’m sure once he’s gotten his cuddles he’ll want to play with his uncles.” 

“We’ll be ready!” Clint smiled. “You know where to find us.” He said before everyone made their ways to their areas. 

“I can’t believe he’s waking!” Sam pouted as he sat on the couch with Owen. “He’s growing up too fast!” He loved getting to help raise him, but he felt like he had binked and he went from holding a newborn to an almost toddler. Soon he’d be talking fully. Letting out a sigh, he looked over at you. “Make him stay small?” 

You giggled. “I would if I could.” You moved to cuddle with him, running your hand through Owen’s hair. “But I love watching him learn new things. I’ve always wanted to be a mom, so I’m very happy.” 

“Yeah?” He smiled. “You’re a great mom. I’m happy you allowed me to help with that.” He complimented you. “It’s been amazing. Even those nights where he just won’t go to sleep and gets cranky.” That happened just the week before. It had not been a fun night for anyone. 

You kissed his chest. “You’re so helpful. I’m glad I have you. We have you.” You loved Sam so much, and were thankful you got to sleep next to him every night. “Family day tomorrow?” 

“Please.” He smiled. “Maybe the park and lunch?” He suggested. “Then maybe see if someone wants to watch him tomorrow night so I can take my girl on a date?”

You beamed. “I’d really like that.” You kissed his jaw. “I love our dates.” Sam really loved to spoil you with his time and love. “I like getting alone time with you, too.” You flirted. 

He grinned. “Oh, do you?” He teased. “I love our alone time.” He agreed. “I am looking forward to some tonight.” You giggled when he wiggled his eyebrows. “I need to show you how much I missed you.” He kissed the top of your head, chuckling when Owen patted his cheek. “Don’t worry, little man. We’ll get our bedtime in.” That was something he only missed when away on missions. No matter how tired he was from the day, he got bedtime in with his little man. 

* * *

You were building blocks with Owen while Sam got a juice box for him. You loved getting time with him, and he giggled up a storm when he made his little tower fall, brightening your day. He clapped and got a block when Sam walking in, holding it out. “Dada!” He wiggled. 

Sam beamed and crouched. “Yay buddy!” He chuckled emotionally. “I’m your daddy.” He nodded, holding out his hand for a high five. Bucky had taught Owen, and Owen loved giving out high fives. Almost as much as he loved hugs. Owen squealed and gave one back, lifting his arms up. 

You smiled as you watched but found yourself biting your cheek. It was making you very emotional, and making your old fears bubble up. If you lost Sam, so would Owen. And of course you always knew it, but having him now be vocal shoved it in your face. Would Sam leave one day too? It was taking a lot of self control to not panic. 

Owen snuggled to Sam, drinking from his juice box. Neither him nor Sam noticed you staying somewhat quiet for the rest of the evening. When it came time for bedtime, you told Sam you wanted to take a walk for a few, then when you got back you wanted to curl up and watch a movie. In reality, you planned to go talk to Bucky. You hoped he wasn’t busy. 

Bucky happily opened the door when he was alerted you were visiting. When he saw your face, his smile fell. “What’s wrong?” He let you in, shutting the door once you were inside. 

You hugged yourself. “I’m getting worried about being left alone again.” You told him. “Owen called Sam ‘dada’ today. And it was so damn cute. It was just a huge slap in the face that if I lose Sam...Owen will, too.” You teared up. “I’m torn. I feel like an ass because I don’t think Sam is anything like Steve, but hell, I didn’t think Steve was like that, either!” It hurt to say all this out loud. 

Bucky nodded in understanding. “It feels scary.” He said softly. “You’re not an ass. I know Sam understands the scars Steve left you emotionally.” He assured you. “And I know that he thinks the world of you. When you were sleeping on me before you had Owen, he said he’d never leave the two of you. That he loved you both. And that was with just him being there as a good friend.” Your eyebrows went up, as you didn’t know that. “He’d give up being the Falcon before ever leaving you guys.” He said seriously. “You know I wouldn’t let him get involved if I didn’t think he’d be there for you and my nephew.”

Hearing that he thought Sam would rather give up being the Falcon than leave the two of you really hit you. He loved what he did. You sniffled and leaned into Bucky. “I know he’s a good man. I just worry…” You sighed. 

Rubbing your back, he hoped that this helped. “Talk to him, doll.” He urged you. “I’m sure he can show you better than I can that he loves you.”

You nodded. “Thank you, Bucky.” You gave him a squeeze. “I’m gonna start heading back. Either Sam is keeping Owen up because he’s doing silly voices, or he’s actually got him to sleep.”

“Good luck.” He kissed your head and smiled. He knew the two of you would get past this. “And I’d like some Owen time soon. Maybe take him to the park or somethin’.” 

“He’d love some time with his Uncle Bucky.” You smiled. “Just let me know when. 

* * *

Sam was sitting on the couch when you got back and looked over when the door opened. “You okay, sweetheart?” He asked, getting up.

You nodded. “There was just something I wanted to talk to you about…” You started. “Nothing bad, really! I promise.” You quickly added, not wanting him to think you were breaking up with him or anything.

“Well that’s good.” He chuckled and held your hands in his. “Talk to me, sweetheart.” He said gently. 

Licking your lips, you sighed. “I went to talk to Bucky because hearing Owen call you dada kinda made me panic. I think part of me will always be afraid to lose you like...that.” You looked down, feeling bad. “But it was like a slap to the face that if I lose you, so does Owen. And that scares me. I don’t think you  _ would _ , I’m not saying that.” You felt like you were rambling. “I don’t think you’re anything like him, but I didn’t think he was like that either.” You huffed slightly, upset with yourself. 

He gently kissed your forehead. “Thank you for telling me.” The tone of his voice was calming, which helped you a lot. 

You looked up at him, your eyes watery. “You aren’t mad?”

“No.” He said with a smile. “How can I be mad for you being honest?” He kissed your nose. “I’m sorry you’re worried, though.” Wrapping his arms around you, he held you close. “I can only tell you how much I love you and Owen.” Pulling away, he smiled at you. “Wait here.” 

You nodded and watched him go, happy that you didn’t upset him. You were curious, however, what he had up his sleeve.

He jogged back in and looked shy as he held out his palm to you, showing a box. “I’ve had this for a few months, and planned on trying to plan something perfect.” He told you. “But it feels right to ask you now. Will you marry me?”

“Sam!” You widened your eyes, tearing up all over again. “You want to marry me?” You asked, clearly surprised. 

He chuckled. “Who else would I want to be Mrs. Falcon?” He asked playfully. “That’s the biggest job of all.” He chuckled. 

Pulling him to you, you kissed him lovingly. “Of course I’ll marry you, Sam!” You giggled.

He grinned. “Hell, yes. I love you.” He kissed all over your face. He lifted you and spun you slightly, very excited. “I’m so happy.”

“I love you, too.” You beamed. “I can’t wait to be your wife.” You managed. “Never, in a million years, would I have guessed you’d propose.”

“I had to make sure you’re stuck with me.” He teased. “But, really. I love you and Owen so much, I just was excited when I thought about marrying you. I couldn’t just  _ not  _ be your husband.” He told you. “I get to wake up next to you every morning, and I love that. Well, except when I’m stuck waking up next to Barnes on missions.” He joked, making you laugh. “I also want us to have the awesomest wedding ever.” That’s what you deserved. The best. 

You cupped his cheek and pecked his lips again. “You’re perfect, ya know that?” You said. “And, I know we’ve never really talked about it…” You started, butterflies in your stomach. “Do we want more kids one day?”

He grinned. “Only if it’s alright with you.” Of course he’d want more kids with you! “If you’re done after Owen, then I’m more than okay with that, too.”

You smiled. “I’m okay with planning for more. You’re an amazing dad.” Which was an understatement. “I’m really looking forward to seeing where our life takes us.”

“Same here, sugar.” He held you close, loving that he finally put a ring on your finger. “How about we go get some of those cookies you made, watch a movie, and then go celebrate?” He suggested. 

“Or we can skip the movie and cookies and get straight to celebrating?” You bit your lip.

“Yeah. Let’s do your idea.” He kissed you. Surprising you, he lifted your bridal style. “Your idea is much better.”

“They tend to be.” You teased, kissing his jaw. “You make me so happy.” He’d help you heal so much since you’d come back. “I’m glad I came here instead of going off on my own.”

“Me, too. I wouldn’t have the best woman on the planet or our amazing son.” He said proudly. “Or any of our future kids. Life would be boring and lonely.” 

You really believed him. It was amazing to feel loved by this man. And now you got to plan a wedding! Once in your room, he gently set you down. “Thank you for being you.” You said before pulling his shirt over his head. 

He beamed and gave you a tender kiss. “Thank you, babe.” 


End file.
